Teach Wild Brondong
by Ida Akaibara
Summary: Konan seorang mahasiswa miskin namun berotak encer dan berprestasi, karena ada masalah ekonomi dia harus menjadi Guru Privat, Naruto murid SMA yang liar. Mampukah dia mengajari Naruto? Chap 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Teach Wild Brondong**

**Desclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ©, This fict belongs to Ida Akaibara © Ide agak pasaran.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor (?)**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Naruto x Konan**

**Waning : AU. Gaje. Berusaha tidak OOC. Tantangan Fict dari seseorang. **

**.**

Seorang perempuan berambut biru merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan, dia memejamkan matanya merasakan semilir angin di pagi hari yang menyejukan. Seharusnya dia pergi kuliah sekarang, statusnya sebagai mahasiswa semester empat sebuah universitas terbaik di Tokyo membuatnya resah. Memang dari luar dia terlihat sama sikap tenang, wajah datar, dan kecerdasannya memang banyak membuat orang terpana. Tapi tak juga membuat banyak orang membencinya. Dia bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya, dia yatim piatu dan sekarang diurus oleh salah satu pamannya. Dia bersyukur dia bisa kuliah dengan beasiswa penuh dari Universitasnya. Tapi karena bermasalah dengan dosen dan beberapa seniornya membuat beasiswa itu dicabut.

Disinilah dia sekarang, bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Pamannya hanya pemilik warung makan kecil dengan beban tiga orang anak yang harus dia urus. Mana mungkin dia mengandalkan pamannya, dia masih punya malu. Dia tidak ingin pergi ke kampus. Tempat itu memuakan untuknya. Seandainya saja wajahnya sedikit berekspresi dan dia bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik pasti beasiswanya tidak dicabut.

"Tuhan, kenapa cobaan hidupku banyak sekali," gumam gadis itu dia berbicara dengan nada sedih padahal ekspresi wajahnya masih datar. "Ibu, Ayah, bantu Konan dari sana," dia kembali merengek. Konan—itu namanya dia lalu memejamkan mata mencoba mencari ketenangan dari angin. Suasana hening taman di pagi hari memang membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

"_WOIII! JANGAN LARI!"_

_BRAK BRUK _

_TAP TAP TAP_

"_HEY BAJINGAN DARI SMA KONOHA, JANGAN LARI KAU!"_

_BRUK BRUAAKKKK_

Konan membuka matanya mendelik. Apalagi ini? Ada saja hal-hal yang merusak harinya. Baru saja dia ingin bangkit, ada sesuatu yang menabraknya dengan keras sampai dia kembali terpental ke rerumputan. Dia meringis menahan sakit. Apa yang menabraknya, tubuhnya seketika remuk.

"Hey, bibi. Kau jangan menghalangi jalanku!"

Konan membuka matanya, dia lalu bangkit dan mencari arah munculnya suara itu. Seorang pria dengan baju putih-abu-abu dengan lambang SMA Konoha di kantong dan bagian kiri lengan seragamnya telah duduk disampingnya, dia meringis kesakikan. Rambutnya kuning ngejreng, matanya biru, juga dengan tiga pasang kumis kucing dipipinya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh kebencian.

BRAK BRAK BRAK

TAP TAP TAP

"Woi, kau tak akan bisa lari. Habis kau sekarang, Naruto!"

Konan dan pria kuning itu menoleh. Segerombolan laki-laki berseragam SMA mulai berlari mendekati mereka. Pakaian mereka semberawutan, mereka membawa pentungan _baseball_, tongkat bahkan ada yang membawa arit. Mereka seperti siap untuk tawuran.

Konan kaget, dia takut, dia lalu menatap pria berambut kuning ini dengan tatapan seribu tanya. Tanpa banyak bicara, reflek dia langsung menarik tangan konan memaksanya berlari mengikutinya.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan?" Konan meronta, dia ingin melepaskan tangannya, tapi cengkraman laki-laki ini sangat kuat dia tidak bisa melepasnya.

"Jangan cerewet, lari yang cepat atau kau akan mati!"

Pria berambut kuning itu mempercepat larinya. Sangat cepat, untung waktu SMA Konan atlit terbaik dalam bidang lari sehingga dia bisa menyamai langkah pria ini. Mereka berlari sangat cepat, sangat cepat, terlalu cepat, menyusuri gang-gang sempit, jalan-jalan kecil,menabrak kerumunan orang mereka tetap berlari. Sampai akhirnya kaki mereka menyerah dan tidak bisa digerakan lagi. Pria rambut kuning itu menghentikan larinya, dia lalu menyeret Konan untuk duduk disalah satu kursi taman.

Taman? Mereka dimana? Konan menggunakan mata abunya untuk menelusuri taman ini, semua dia perhatikan baik-baik. Dia lantas tersentak, mereka berlari sangat jauh, dari taman tengah kota ke taman ujung kota. Konan masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya, dia sudah tenang dia sudah tahu di tempat mana dia berada.

"La-lahrimu-uhh chhepaat jugah yah, bhibih," ujar pria beramut kuning itu sambil ngos-ngosan dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Konan lalu memperhatikan tangannya yang masih dipegang erat bocah ini. Dia lalu melepas tangannya dengan dingin kemudian menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan maut.

Awalnya pria itu salah tingkah saat menyadari dia masih memegang tangan bibi ini. Dia memanggilnya bibi karena penampilannya yang sama sekali tidak modis, dia memakai kemeja kebesaran, celana _jeans_ lusuh, dan sebuah sepatu kets dengan warna memudar. Setelah pria kuning itu mengamati gadis di depannya dia jadi berpikir mungkin gadis ini seorang mahasiswa. Tapi dia jadi risih ketika gadis itu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Konan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Dia menutup matanya sedetik kemudian dia membuka matanya setelah itu dia memukul bahu kanan bocah SMA itu dengan keras dengan tangan kananya.

"AAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak bocah pirang itu saat menyadari aksi wanita yang dia anggap telah ditolongnya.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Lihat seragammu itu!" Konan lalu menunjuk lambang SMA Konoha diseragam laki-laki ini. "SMA Konoha adalah SMA terbaik di Tokyo bahkan Jepang. SMA Konoha terkenal dengan siswanya yang pintar, disiplin, ramah. Jam berapa ini hah? Harusnya kau berada disekolah sekarang. Lihat dirimu membolos, ikut tawuran. Aku sebagai alumni SMA Konoha malu melihatmu."

Pria pirang itu mengernyitkan alisnya, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia tertawa sangat lebar bahkan dia melupakan rasa sakit dibahunya. "Berapa umurmu bibi? Angkatan berapa? Itu SMA Konoha dulu. Sekarang sekolah itu telah menjadi sarang anak-anak pejabat dan orang kaya."

Konan menaikan alisnya. Dia berusaha menahan amarahnya,bocah ini benar-benar meruntuhkan sikap tenangnya. Bibi? Dari awal dia sudah kesal dengan sebutan itu tapi bocah pirang ini terus saja memanggilnya. Dan dia mengatainya tua?

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? Malu ya? Kau pasti angkatan sepuluh tahun yang lalu kan?" bocah pirang itu kini menggodanya.

Konan mengelus-elus dadanya. Dia tidak boleh marah, kepalanya sudah pusing sekarang, sesekali dia memijat pelipisnya. Berurusan dengan bocah ini hanya akan menambah daftar masalahnya. Sebaiknya dia pergi sekarang. Ya, dia harus pergi.

Konan lalu bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan bocah pirang yang masih mengoceh menebak-nebak umurnya, mengolok-oloknya.

"Hey, bibi! Kau mau kemana?"

Di luar dugaan, bocah pirang itu ikut bangkit dan mengikutinya. Dan masih saja mengoceh. Konan kesal, dia lalu menghentikan langkahnya, nyaris membuat bocah pirang itu menabraknya.

"Kalau mau berhenti bilang-bilang dong. Aku hampir saja menabrakmu bibi."

Konan mengepalkan tangannya. Dia lalu berbalik, dia agak terkejut karena tingginya hanya se-dada bocah ini. Rupanya pertumbuhan remaja sekarang sangat pesat ya. Dia terpaksa mendongak agar bisa menatap mata biru bocah pirang ini.

"Jangan mengikutiku, kau menggangguku. Cepat kembali ke sekolahmu, jangan keluyuran terus. Kau bisa tidak naik kelas. Kau tahu, diluar sana ada banyak orang yang berjuang mati-matian agar bisa menuntut ilmu. Tapi kau!" Konan lalu menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuknya. "Kau sudah di sekolahkan di sekolah bagus tapi kau malah menyia-nyiakannya dengan suka bolos dan tawuran. Hidup memang tidak adil!"

Konan lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan bocah pirang yang masih terbengong-bengong melihat aksi wanita berambut biru itu.

Bocah pirang itu melihat punggung kecil wanita itu yang tengah menjauh, dia tidak ingin mengejarnya entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Dia lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa-apaan bibi itu marah-marah terus. Padahal wajahnya manis tapi menyeramkan."

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

"Baik sekali sampai menjengukku, orang-orang bisa menyangka kau suka padaku lo," ejek Konan saat melihat Ino dengan baik hatinya menjenguknya ke rumah pamannya karena khawatir.

"Mana mungkin orang-orang bisa berpikiran begitu! Aku sungguh khawatir!" Bentak Ino. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan ulah sobatnya yang selalu dingin dan tanpa ekspresi seperti ini. "Kenapa kau tidak kuliah?"

Konan lalu mempersilahkan Ino untuk duduk di meja belajarnya. Kamarnya sangat kecil, ukuran 3 kali 3 meter. Hanya ada sebuah kasur lusuh, meja belajar dan sebuah lemari yang satu set dengan meja rias. Ada sebuah laptop di meja belajarnya. Hadiah lomba olimpiade penelitian tingkat nasional yang ia raih waktu SMA. Juga sebuah tablet PC hadiah lomba olimpiade penelitian tingkat mahasiswa se-jepang yang dia raih tahun lalu. Semua barangnya, barang-barang hadiah. Dia masih bersyukur tuhan masih memberinya otak yang cukup encer walaupun hidupnya susah.

"Kuliah ya? Mungkin kemarin hari terakhir aku kuliah," ucap Konan masih dengan wajah datarnya. Walaupun ada nada kesedihkan di kalimatnya. "Beasiswaku dicabut, aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar uang kuliah. Pamanku juga tidak mungkin bisa membantuku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku ingin kerja sambilan. Tapi aku tidak punya keterampilan, aku tanya bisa belajar dan meneliti. Dimana aku harus bekerja agar mendapat uang cukup untuk kuliah?"

Ino agak iba bila melihat nasib sahabatnya ini. Konan begitu kuat, kalau dia jadi Konan dia tidak akan sekuat itu. Dia pasti akan bunuh diri dan menyerah pada hidup. "Aku kesini, ingin menawarkan pekerjaan. Aku tahu beasiswamu dicabut. Tapi statusmu masih sebagai murid terpandai di universitas kita kan? Aku punya pekerjaan yang sesuai denganmu."

Konan mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya, dia lantas memeluk sahabatnya. Hanya Ino yang benar-benar mengerti dirinya. "Tapi… pekerjaan apa?"

"Hanya sebagai seorang guru privat. Aku punya sepupu dia bodoh sekali tapi ayahnya sangat kaya. Dia bersekolah di SMA Konoha. Dia sekarang kelas 2 SMA. Waktu SMA kau selalu jadi juara umum kan? Ini pekerjaan mudah untukmu tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" Konan jadi penasaran.

"Dia sangat nakal dan bengal. Dia sudah memberhentikan 8 orang guru privatnya. Dulu dia sempat dimasukan bimbingan belajar tapi dia selalu bolos. Apa kau sanggup?"

Konan menelan ludahnya, dia jadi teringat bocah pirang yang dia temui tadi pagi. Apa dia sanggup menghadapi tipe-tipe anak nakal seperti itu? Oh Tuhan, sepertinya tidak.

"Tadi aku sudah mempromosikanmu. Kalau kau bisa mengajarinya dan membuat nilainya meningkat kau akan dibayar sebanyak lima ratus ribu yen."

Konan lalu menyemburkan ocha hangat yang tadi sudah disuguhkan sepupu kecilnya tadi. Dia melotot. Lima ratus ribu yen? Untuk biaya kuliahnya sebulan itu lebih dari cukup, bahkan sisanya bisa ia gunakan untuk kebutuhannya.

Rasanya dia tidak peduli siapa yang dia ajar nanti. Dia harus berusaha, kesempatan ini tidak datang dua kali. Dia harus kuat mental, mau nakal mau harimau atau buaya dia harus bertahan.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha."

Konan kembali memeluk Ino.

"Sudah senang kan? Ayo senyum, wajahmu jangan datar begitu."

Konan tertawa kecil. Dia akhirnya tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya semenjak dia menginjakan kaki di universitas. Dia lalu menatap bintang dari jendela lusuh kamarnya.

_Ibu, Ayah,Tuhan, terimakasih. Ternyata hidupku tidaklah lebih buruk._

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

"Ini sih Istana, No. Rumahmu saja lima belas kali rumah pamanku. Ini sih Istana Presiden," kagum Konan saat memasuki pekarangan rumah calon muridnya. Dia benar-benar takjub, benar-benar orang kaya. Hidup memang sangat tidak adil.

_Orang yang diajarnya ini sudah kaya, disekolahkan di sekolah macam SMA Konoha tapi masih saja menyia-nyiakan hidupnya dengan bolos dan berkelahi. Coba saja dia sadar ada orang yang berjuang mati-matian mencari uang untuk menuntut ilmu._

Konan mengerutkan keningnya. Kata-kata hatinya barusan, rasanya dia pernah mengucapkan kata itu sebelumnya. Tapi dimana ya?

Ino hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah norak Konan. Ino memakluminya, Konan memang tidak pernah melihat rumah semewah rumah supupunya. Konan lalu berlari kecil agar menyamai langkahnya dengan Ino. Kali ini wajahnya tidak lusuh lagi. Dia sudah cantik dengan meminjam pakaian Ino. Sebuah _blouse_ berwarna biru muda dengan celana kain warna _cream_ juga dengan _flat shoes_ yang imut. Dia benar-benar berubah, benar-benar terlihat seperti mahasiswa pintar dan berkelas.

Mereka memasuki pintu raksasa yang ternyata pintu masuk Kediaman Namikaze. Konan berusaha agar tidak kampungan, dia hanya mengucap rasa kagumnya dalam hati. Dia adalah mahasiswa terbaik di universitasnya, dulu dia juga pernah menjadi asisten dosen. Ini adalah masalah mudah baginya. Mereka masuk lebih dalam, di ruang tamu super megah itu ada seorang wanita berambut merah dan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang. Rambut pirang itu mengingatkan dia pada sesuatu. Mendadak firasatnya buruk.

Ino lalu menuntunnya untuk duduk, awalnya Konan agak tegang. Tapi senyum hangat wanita berambut merah dan pria disebelahnya benar-benar menegangkan.

"Jadi ini Konan-san?" tanya si wanita berambut merah.

Konan hanya mengangguk.

"Aku Kushina dan ini Namikaze Minato suamiku. Kami sudah mendengar soal kemampuanmu dari Ino, kami juga mencari profilmu di kampus. Kau adalah mahasiswa andalan, aku benar-benar kagum padamu. Dari SD sampai SMA kau terus dapat juara umum satu. Kau juga alumi SMA Konoha kan? Wah, bagus sekali. Sangat cocok untuk Naruto-chan."

Konan tersenyum manis. Iya, dia selalu juara umum satu dan selalu berusaha agar dia bisa mendapat beasiswa dan sekolah tinggi sehingga dia bisa bekerja dan nantinya bisa lepas dari pamannya dan bisa membantu pamannya.

"Terimakasih, Nyonya Namikaze. Tapi aku rasa itu berlebihan, saya akan berusaha membantu anak anda."

Kushina nampaknya tersenyum lega. "Soal kemampuanmu aku tidak berani meragukanmu. Tapi yang aku mohon aku benar-benar mengharapkan kesabaranmu. Anak kami agak nakal, dia tidak bisa diam. Aku harap kau bisa sabar menghadapinya."

"Kalau Naruto nakal. Pukul saja bocah itu," ucap Minato sambil tertawa. Mendadak suasana jadi hangat. Kedua orang ini sangat menyayangi anaknya. Pasti sangat menyenangkan, entah sudah berapa lama dia bahkan lupa bagaimana cara dia dulu ngobrol dengan orang tuanya. Dia sudah ditinggal semenjak umur 8 tahun karena suatu kecelakaan.

"Baiklah, biar aku antar kau ke kamar Naruto. Ino kebetulan kau disini nanti temani aku belanja ya." Kushina lalu bangkit dan mengedipkan matanya pada Ino yang dibalas oleh tanda jempol di tangan si pirang cantik itu. Kushina lalu menuntun Konan untuk naik ke lantai dua.

Mereka menuturi mansion besar itu dengan cepat. Hingga mereka sampai pada pintu putih besar.

"Ini kamar anakku, dia sudah ada di dalam. Kau masuk saja." Kushina tersenyum manis. "Aku permisi dulu ya."

"Terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku." Konan membungkukan badannya mengucapkan terumakasih. Kushina lalu pergi sambil tersenyum.

Disinilah Konan, dia lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. Kemudian dia membuka pintu.

"Permisi."

Konan membuka pintunya lebih lebar. Gelap, kamarnya sangat gelap dan berantakan. Seperti habis terkena gempa. Peralatan berkacakan dengan sangat tidak rapi, padahal kamarnya luas sekali. Dua puluh kali kamarnya. Konan dengan tenang dan wajah datarnya masuk lebih dalam.

"Permisi apa ada orang?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Konan masuk lebih dalam, dia merasa kakinya seperti menginjak sesuatu yang berbulu. Tidak terlihat apa itu dan Konan tidak mempedulikannya. Dia lalu menuju tempat tidur. Disana ada gundukan yang seperti badan manusia yang ditutupi selimut.

"Mungkin dia sedang tidur," gumamnya pelan. Dia lalu berjalan mendekati gundukan itu. Dengan hati-hati dia mendekat, kemudian dia menarik selimut. Terlihatnya topeng monster dengan wajah menyeramkan dengan rambut disekitar tubuhnya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

Konan tidak kaget. Dia lalu mengangkat topeng itu. "Mirip punyaku dirumah."

Tiba-tiba dia merasa ada sesuatu dibelakangnya yang hendak menerkamnya. Dengan gerakan cepat dia langsung memberi perlawanan dengan menendak sosok itu.

"AAAKKHHH!" teriakan itu menggema memenuhi kamar.

Konan siaga. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo. Dia lalu mendekati sosok itu. Sosok itu memakai baju putih panjang kebesaran dengan rambut panjang menutupi wajahnya.

Konan memutar bola matanya. "Sadako gagal," ucapnya dengan angkuh.

Sosok itu kembali bangkit dan ingin menyerangnya tapi dia kalah siaga. Konan membantingnya hingga sosok itu terpental ke kasur.

BRUAAKKK

"AGHH!"

Konan segera beranjak meraba-raba tembok hingga dia menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Clek.

Lampu hidup. Konan kini bisa melihat sosok yang mengerang kesakitan di ranjang itu.

"Aku mengerti kenapa ibumu menyuruhku bersabar. Kau kekanakan sekali, lain kali kenali dulu lawanmu. Terimakasih atas sambutannya, aku Konan kita akan bertemu seminggu tiga kali."

Sosok itu bangkit lalu melepas wig sadakonya. Sadako gagal itu terkejut, dia hampir jatuh dari ranjang. Begitu pula Konan tapi ekspresi kagetnya tidak seperti itu wajahnya tetap stoic tapi tangan kanannya naik dan menunjuk pria itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Kau si bibi galak!"

"Kau si bocah badung!"

.

o-o-o-o

.

_Udah segini saja dulu. Aku ga bisa buat oneshoot __ pairingnya jarang lagi Naru-Konan. Sangat jarang. Moga deh feelnya dapet. _**Akira Nathanael Redfield** _gimana? Maunya twoshoot atau threeshot -.-_

_Ohyaa fict ini terispirasi dari salah satu FTV si SCTV. Tapi ini bukan penjiplakan kok. Kalo ada yang udah pernah nonton FTVnya bisa bandingin. Aku lupa judulnya apa -.-_

_Gimana ni? Bagus gak? Aku kok deg-degan yaa. Akkkhh, happy reading and review ya. Semoga ini eksperimen ini tidak mengecewakan ^^._

_Aku entah kenapa suka sama cerita ini, tapi aku sudah mulai disibukan oleh banyak hal mungkin updatenya enggak bisa kilat, maaf yak :( abis sekolah udah mulai. Novel musti diedit, aku juga pengen ngirim cerpen ke majalah remaja hehe.. doain Ida ya ASTUNGKARA O:) aku ngefavoritin ini selain CSP : Caring Spoiled Princess kalo sempat mampir juga ya ^^_

_Udah gitu aja dah selamat berpuasa bagi yang merayakan dan menjalankan :p ^^ Walaupun aku engga tapi kalo ad yg ngundang makan-makan aku bersedia :p_

11 Juli 2013


	2. Chapter 2

**Teach Wild Brondong**

**Desclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ©, This fict belongs to Ida Akaibara © Ide agak pasaran.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor (?)**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Naruto x Konan**

**Waning : AU. Gaje. Berusaha tidak OOC. Tantangan Fict dari seseorang.**

**.**

**.**

Ino baru saja selesai membersihkan masker di wajahnya. Sekarang dia fokus pada wajahnya dicermin. Sosok cantik bak bidadari itu terpantul dari cermin. Wajahnya putih mengkilat apalagi dengan adanya pantulan cahaya lampu kuning diatas kamarnya mendadak dia jadi kelihatan jauh lebih cantik dari biasanya.

Setelah puas mengagumi diri sendiri, dia lalu mengambil sesuatu di meja riasnya. Krim malam—begitulah tulisan kemasan itu. Itu membuka tutupnya kemudian secara pelan ia mengambil sejumput krim lalu mengoleskannya pada wajahnya. Sampai ponselnya berdering, dengan santai Ino langsung mengangkat telepon masuk itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon terlebih dahulu.

"_Moshi-moshi?_"

"Hei, baka!'

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya, suara yang sangat familiar. Dia lalu melirik layar ponselnya.

**Baka Naruto Meow-Meow**

Ino mengutuk dirinya yang tidak melihat siapa yang menelpon terlebih dahulu. "Apa sih kau ini tidak sopan!"

"Hah, kau bilang aku tidak sopan? Kau yang tidak tahu diri. Makhluk apa yang kau kirim ke rumahku hah?!" Suara Naruto terdengar nyolot abis diujung sana untung saja percakapan mereka sekarang terjadi via telepon kalau tidak Ino pasti sudah mencakar mulut cerewet Naruto.

Ino bingung. "Makhluk apa yang aku kirim ke rumahmu? Aku tidak mengirim apa-apa. Jangan asal tuduh!"

"Tidak udah pura-pura amnesia. Jelas-jelas kau yang membawa guru privat itu kemari baka!"

"Iya memang aku yang membawanya, mau apa kau? Mau buat perhitungan ayo!" jawab Ino tidak mau kalah gawat.

"Dasar sepupu tidak tahu diri. Kenapa kau membawa orang itu kemari? Ada salah apa aku denganmu hah? Awas saja kau besok ya bla…bla…blaa.. " Ino mencoba menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"Nomer yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk, tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi beep. Beep…beep…beep…"

Ino memutus sambungan teleponnya, mematikan ponselnya kemudian melepas baterainya.

"Dasar bocah menyebalkan!" umpatnya.

Ino lalu kembali memoles wajahnya dengan krim malam sampai pintu kamarnya di ketuk. Ino mempersilahkan orang itu masuk. Ternyata salah seorang pelayan yang datang membawa telepon elektronik rumah.

"Nona Ino! Tuan Naruto melepon anda!"

"Pssttt!" Ino memintanya diam dengan meletakan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya. "Bilang aku sedang sibuk. Oke?"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kalau perlu cabut kartu teleponnya."

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

"Ini sudah ribuan kali kau salah. Apa masalahmu?" ucap Konan dingin dia lalu melirik bocah disebelahnya yang menatapnya dengan wajah bosan setengah mati.

"Fisika itu sulit, menjijikan sekali mempelajari itu. Aku ingin muntah," jawab bocah pirang disebelahnya setengah mencibir saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Muntah saja, mau aku ambilkan baskom?" Konan masih tidak berekspresi.

"Kau menantangku?" balas Naruto sewot.

"Menurutmu? Apapun akan aku lakukan agar kau mau belajar fisika dan menghafal rumus-rumus ini."

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Dia menatap Konan seolah tertarik akan sesuatu.

"Asal jangan hal yang berbau pornografi," tambah Konan malas.

Naruto mencibir. "Memang apa yang menarik darimu?"

"Tidak ada, tapi siapa tahu kau punya kelainan seksual suka pada tipe-tipe orang seperti aku."

"Menjijikan! Berhenti bicara dengan wajah datar seperti itu. Itu menyebalkan sekali!"

Konan menghentikan kalimatnya kemudian melihat Naruto dengan wajah datarnya yang sebenarnya kebingungan.

"Kau dengan apa yang aku bilang?"

"Dengar, aku punya dua telinga dan berfungsi baik."

Naruto mencoba menahan amarahnya, dia lalu menatap Konan dengan raut wajah serius. "Pertama jangan menggunakan jurus bela diri dan sebagainya. Kau hampir membunuhku tiap pertemuan."

"Kalau begitu itu sama saja memberi celah untukmu agar bisa menyerangku."

"Tapi kau hampir saja membunuhku! Lusa kau melemparku sampai aku jatuh ke kolam renang! Kalau aku mati bagaimana?"

"Bukannya kau yang ingin membunuhku dengan mengangetkan aku di balkon?"

**Flasback**

"Kau melihat Naruto?" Konan bertanya pada salah seorang pelayan di rumah keluarga Namikaze.

"Se-sepertinya saya melihat tuan sedang duduk-duduk di balkon," jawab si pelayan itu agak takut-takut.

Konan mengangguk dia lalu mencoba mencari bocah yang selalu membuatnya kesusahan. Setiap pertemuan les ada saja kelakuan bocah itu yang membuatnya kesal.

Lusa, dia memasukan kecoak plastic di dalam minuman Konan, tapi Konan tidak kaget karena ia tahu itu mainan dia meneguk habis minuman itu kemudian memasukan kecoak itu ke mulutnya dan pura-pura mengunyahnya. Naruto kaget setengah mati, kemudian Konan menjulurkan lidahnya dan memperlihatkan kecoak mainan itu pada Naruto. Sontak dia _shock_ dan tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Pertemuan selanjutnya, Naruto nyaris menyiramnya dengan air dicampur tepung dan pewarna. Siang itu Konan datang seperti biasa. Saat dia ingin membuka pintu masuk kediaman Uzumaki tiba-tiba dia berpapasan dengan Kushina yang ingin mengambil dompetnya yang ketinggalan. Mereka berbincang sebentar sampai Kushina membukakan pintu untuknya dan sebuah jek pot besar menimpa Kushina dia termakan jebakan Naruto. Naruto kembali _speechless_, Kushina marah besar dia lalu memberi pelajaran dengan menonjok Naruto dengan keras.

Pertemuan selanjutnya semakin meraja lela, bahkan Naruto sempat meletakan ular hidup di kursi Kushina untung Naruto ahli dalam biologi dia tahu mana jenis ular berbahaya dan tidak dan ular yang Naruto berikan itu bukan ular berbahaya. Konan lalu mengambilnya dan memasukannya ke sebuah akuarium bekar. Dia lalu menghantam Naruto dengan tendangan super kuat karena telah menyalah gunakan _image _ular.

Naruto juga pernah memasuki minuman Konan dengan obat tidur dosis tinggi. Konan langsung meler dan saat dia sadar wajahnya sudah dipenuhi coret-coretan spidol permanen, Naruto juga mencoret-coret baju Konan dengan tulisan. "Bibi Monster dan Konan Iblis." Jangan ditanya Konan menggantung Naruto diatas pohon mangga kediaman Uzumaki yang tingginya tak usah ditanya semalaman. Kushina saja tidak ingin melepasnya kalau bukan karena malamnya Konan datang lagi untuk mengecek keadaan Naruto.

Dan sekarang, Konan sudah menerka-nerka apa lagi yang bocah bengal itu ingin lakukan padanya. Kalau bukan karena Kushina sangat baik padanya ia juga malas meladeni Naruto. Setelah menjadi guru Naruto bukan hanya diberi gajih besar, Kushina juga menanggung biaya kuliahnya yang Konan tak sangka-sangka. Ia jadi sangat sungkan pada Kushina.

Konan sudah tiba di balkon, tidak ada Naruto disana. Dia pasti mengulur-ngulur waktu dengan sembunyi-sembunyian membuat jam les jadi molor. Konan terpaksa pulang larut malam dan memaksa Naruto menyerap pelajarannya dengan cara kasar. Sekarang hal itu kembali terjadi.

Konan melirik sekitar kemudian dia melihat lantai bawah dari balkon. Balkon ini langsung menghadap kolam renang mewah keluarga Namikaze. Dia melirik kebawah, tidak ada tanda kemunculan bocah itu. Kemudian tiba-tiba ada yang membekap mulutnya dari belakang. Konan langsung menahan nafas dan menghantam rusuk orang itu dengan sikunya. Kepalanya pening, sepertinya obat bius. Dia bisa melihat bayangan samar-samar bertopeng itu mendekat ingin menyerangnya. Dengan gerakan cepat dia mengambil salah satu pergelangan tangan orang itu kemudian melemparnya keluar balkon.

Satu cipratan air bak air mancur muncul dari balkon. Sepertinya orang itu jatuh ke kolam renang. Konan berusaha menenagkan pikirannya. Setelah merasa pengaruh obat bius tidak begitu kuat lagi. Dia melihat kebawah orang itu sudah keluar dari kolam renang. Dan ternyata itu si Naruto. Konan lalu melompat dari lantai dua. Satu lompatan indah disaat amarah menggebu-gebu. Dia lalu mendekati Naruto yang mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Beberapa detik mereka hanya diam dan saling pandang. Sampai Konan kembali menendangnya hingga dia kembali masuk ke kolam renang. Naruto sepertinya kelelahan dia tidak sanggup berenang lagi,wajahnya sudah memucat seiring banyaknya air yang masuk dari hidung dan mulutnya, dia mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan mencoba meminta tolong.

Konan ingin meninggalkannya bocah itu dia pikir itu pasti hanya pura-pura semata. Sampai akhirnya teriakan Naruto sudah tidak terdengar lagi da nada bunyi suara orang yang tenggelam. Setengah panik dengan wajah yang masih datar Konan langsung menyeburkan diri ke kolam renang. Mencoba menopang tubuh Naruto yang berat dan berenang secepat yang dia bisa. setelah berhasil menyelamatkan Naruto dan membawanya ke tepian. Konan langsung menginjak-injak dada Naruto sehingga air yang masuk melalui mulutnya bisa keluar. Tidak ada nafas buatan dan adegan romantis bersama murid didik.

Setelah itu Naruto diganti bajunya oleh salah seorang pelayan pria dan dia istirahat seharian. Merasa bersalah Konan lalu mengizinkannya libur satu kali pertemuan.

**End of Flasback**

"Aku kan hanya ingin bercanda kau saja yang berlebihan dasar monster!" ejek Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Bercanda? Kau membiusku lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menyekapku digudang selama beberapa hari sampai aku membusuk disana? Itu tindakan pembunuhan," ujar Konan santai.

"Tindakanmu yang melemparku dari balkon itu yang percobaan pembunuhan. Untung aku jatuhnya ke kolam renang? Kalau kepalaku membentur beton bagaimana?"

Konan menghembuskan nafasnya. "Baiklah, itu saja syaratnya kan ?"

Naruto menggeleng mantap.

"Hei bodoh, kau tahu belajar itu tidak perlu persyaratan yang penting ada keinginan. Bocah manja sepertimu tidak tahu kerasnya hidup seperti apa." Konan sudah tidak bisa menahan kejengkelannya. Bocah ini susah sekali disuru belajar.

"Lusa aku ingin jadwal lesku dibatalkan. Ibu dan Ayah ada kondangan dengan relasinya, besok kau tidak usah mengajar tapi jangan bilang pada ibuku. Aku janji aku akan belajar keras, pertemuan selanjutnya aku pasti sudah hafal semua rumus ini aku janjiiiii," bujuk Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

Konan menggeleng mantap. "Itu sama saja dengan membodohi dan berbohong. Aku tidak suka cara dan persyaratanmu. Jadi rencana awal dibatalkan."

"Hei apa-apaan kau! Tidak bisa seenaknya begitu! Kau tidak boleh menjilat ludah yang sudah kau keluarkan!" Naruto jadi semakin kesal.

"Biarlah, yang penjilat kan aku," ujar Konan sambil kembali mengambil sebuah buku catatan yang nampak sudah usang. Sampulnya mulai acak-acakan kertasnya kriting dan warnanya yang putih sudah mulai menguning. Dia lalu melempar buku itu di depan Naruto.

"Apa ini? Bukunya jelek sekali," cemooh Naruto tanpa mau menyentuh buku itu.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka membaca buku apalagi yang tebal seperti ini," Konan lalu menunjuk buku kumpulan rumus fisika yang tebalnya sekamus Jepang-Inggris. "Itu buku catatanku saat aku SMA, dari kelas 1 sampai 3. Sengaja aku beli buku tulis yang sangat tebal supaya cukup menampungnya. Kau harusnya bangga itu buku catatan si legenda Konoha yang tidak pernah aku berikan pada siapapun. Disana ada rahasia rumus-rumus fisika yang aku kembangkan dan modifikasi."

Naruto menaikan alisnya tanda meremehkan.

"Aku akan mempelajarinya tapi izinkan aku skip les hari sabtu nanti. Silahkan kau ganti hari, aku mohooon…aku ada urusan penting…" Naruto mulai memelas. Dia bahkan nyaris menyatukan telapak tangannya di dada pertanda memohon.

Konan menghembuskan nafas bosan. "Baiklah, jadwalnya aku ganti minggu tapi jammu akan ditambah. Sebulan lagi _middle _semester nilaimu harus membaik."

"Nah begitu kan bagus." Naruto tersenyum puas.

"Sebagai gantinya kau harus begadang. Kerjakan soal-soal halaman 64-87, Minggu akan kita bahas." Konan lalu melempar buku tebal yang sudah terbuka tepat di meja Naruto.

Naruto memincingkan matanya. "Kau benar-benar tidak mau rugi."

.

o-o-o-o

.

"Jadi bagaimana? Nanti sore kau jadi menemani aku tidak? Aku heran semenjak kau mulai les privat kau sudah tidak memperhatikan aku lagi," keluh gadis berambut _pink_ terhadap pria pirang di depannya ini. Sesekali dia mengaduk minumannya sambil cemberut.

"Yaampun Sakura-chan, seperti kau tidak tahu saja. Kan sudah aku ceritakan kalau guru lesku ini berbeda dia monster. Ibu dan ayahku saja takut padanya, aku tidak bisa bergerak," curah pria beramput pirang ini dengan nada frustasi.

"Kenapa mau dikendalikan oleh guru les sih? Kau ini Naruto Uzumaki, pentola SMA Konoha masa takut sama seorang guru les. Pecat saja, atau tidak udah pernah ada dirumah dan les, susah banget," balas gadis berambut _pink_ itu tidak mau kalah.

Naruto menggerutu sebal. "Seandainya kau tahu monster itu seberapa menyeramkannya."

Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Sebenarnya kau masih berniat tidak sih kencan denganku? Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu sibuk les. Kalau begitu aku pergi dengan Sasuke saja besok."

"Jangan !" jerit Naruto sembari menarik kedua tangan Sakura yang hendak bangkit dan menajuh.

"Lepas! Aku malas denganmu, kau sibuk dengan guru les itu!"

"Sakura aku mohon! Hari ini aku kosong, aku pasti akan menemanimu jalan-jalan ke Mall. Aku janji!" pinta Naruto dengan wajah super memelasnya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Sekali lagi kau lebih mementingkan guru les itu dari aku, aku tidak akan mau kencan lagi denganmu. Belum jadi pacar saja kau sudah mengabaikan aku!" Sakura lalu bangkit dan berlari menjauhi Naruto, tak ingin ditinggal Naruto mengejar Sakura.

"Sakura, aku mohon. Kau masih mau kencan denganku kan?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba nyaris saja Naruto menabraknya dari belakang. Sakura lalu membalikan badannya. Naruto terkejut saat Sakura menatapnya lekat-lekat seolah ingin menelan Naruto dengan mata hijau itu.

"Baiklah, asal pulang sekolah dan sampai malam kau harus menemaniku belanja dan ke salon. Aku juga ingin dinner romantis. Bagaimana?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap. Ia lalu memeluk Sakura erat. "Apapun untukmu, Hime!"

Sakura melepas pelukan Naruto dengan agak kasar. "Oke, aku pegang janjimu!"

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

Orochimaru sensei menghentikan gerakan menulisnya di papan. Si guru yang memiliki kulit paling pucat di SMA Konoha membalikan badannya memperhatikan murid-muridnya yang mencatat soal yang dia kerjakan di papan tulis.

"Ini adalah soal yang bobotnya cukup sulit. Kelas olimpiade, kalian harus jeli dan pintar mencari celah. Sebenarnya rumus untuk soal ini hanya dua baris jika kalian bisa lihai mengerti maksud soal. Yang bisa jawab, sensei beri nilai tambahan," papar Orochimaru sensei.

Orochimaru lalu berjalan keliling, memperhatikan muridnya yang berusaha mengerjakan soal. Beberapa orang pasrahan dan merasa IQ mereka tidak kuat untuk menjawab soal itu memilik diam sambil menguap selebar-lebarnya. Sebut saja Chouji, murid bertubuh gembal itu memilih menguap selebar-lebarnya dan tidak menatap soal yang dia tulis tadi.

"Membaca soal saja aku sudah mual," gumam kecilnya.

Lain pula Sakura, dia lebih memilih menyusun jadwal barang-barang yang akan dia beli di buku memo kecil yang ia letakan di tengah kertas menghitungnya.

Sementara Shino dan Gaara yang notabene pintar di kelas masih berusaha menjawab rumus soal itu sekuat tenaga meskipun akhirnya mereka lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafas kesal dan mencorat-coret kertas hitung mereka.

Naruto niatnya ingin ikut-ikutan pasrah dan menunggu orang di kelasnya yang bisa menjawab. Sampai Orochimaru sensei kembali bercurah.

"Kalau kalian kesulitan itu wajar, soal ini memang cukup sulit, bahkan Sasuke Uchiha yang akan ikut OSN tahun ini butuh waktu setengah jam untuk menjawab soal ini. Dulu, ada seorang anak didik saya, perempuan, namanya Konan dia empat angkatan diatas kalian dia bisa menjawab soal ini selama lima belas menit denga formula rumus yang brilian. Dia legenda di SMA Konoha, salah seorang wakil wanita satu-satunya dari jepang yang berhasil mendapat emas di Olimpiade Fisika Internasional." Orochimaru menghentikan ucapannya sejenak guna menarik nafas. "Sekarang dia kuliah di Universitas Tokyo, sebenarnya dia direkrut oleh sebuah universitas di Jerman dan Amerika tapi karena masalah dana dia tidak mengambil keduanya."

Chouji mulai menguap.

"Semenjak kuliah, sensei jarang melihatnya, tapi dulu dia sangat bersahaja. Dia selalu mendapat juara umum 1 diangkatannya, padahal dia juga sibuk belajar untuk olimpiade. Kalian harus banyak belajar dari dia, dia benar-benar seorang pejuang untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya."

Sakura mulai menguap.

Tenten mulai menguap.

"Walaupun keadaan tidak memadai tapi asalkan ada usaha pasti bisa. Jangan hanya mengandalkan harta orang tua kalian," ujar Orochimaru-sensei sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. "Orang yang kaya pasti ingin memperkaya diri. Anak yang tidak mampu otaknya dipaksa masuk ke sekolah favorit, jalur bantuan pastinya. Nanti kalau nilai kurang, orang tua kalian pepet gurunya lalu disuap. Kalau tidak dapat universitas nombok, pekerjaan sudah di _booking _diperusahaan orang tua masing-masing. Enak sekali hidup seperti itu."

Sakura mencibir guru Orochimaru merasa tersinggung begitupula Tenten dan yang lainnya.

Sementara Naruto merasa terpaku. Konan, nama itu terngiang dalam otaknya. Seperti tersengat listrik Naruto seperti teringat akan sesuatu, dia merogoh tasnya dan seperti menemukan oasis di padang pasir Naruto tersenyum puas. Di tangannya sudah ada sebuah buku kusam tebal yang suka dia hina akhir-akhir ini. Dengan gugup dia membuka sampul pertama buku itu.

**Konan Akatsuna.**

Begitu nama yang tertera di halaman pertama buku itu.

Naruto membalik halaman berikutnya, dihalaman berikutnya ada foto Konan yang masih mengenakan seragam SMA. Wajahnya tetap sama seperti sekarang, datar tanpa ekspresi. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa bohong kalau wajah Konan imut sekali saat itu, dengan balutan seragam SMA yang feminim Konan benar-benar terlihat seperti anak SMA.

Rambut birunya dulu panjang dan dikuncir kuda dan tahi lalatnya yang seperti tindikan itu juga masih ada. Dia tampak imut berdiri bersama dua orang temannya yang benar-benar terlihat _nerd_. Mereka membawa bungkusan bunga dan mendali masing-masing. Konan membawa emas dan duanya membawa perunggu, foto itu masih bagus karena delaminating walaupun agak kotor. Sepertinya Konan lupa melepasnya. Sepertinya ini momen yang diceritakan Orochimaru-sensei.

"Juara olimpiade internasional. Juara umum beruntun, Legenda SMA Konoha. Kau merasa sempurna, Hm?" ledek Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Konan di foto dengan telunjuknya, dengan volume suara rendah tentunya. Disebelah foto itu ada tulisan. _Best moment ever._

Naruto lalu membalik lagi halamannya dari sana penuh dengan angka-angka dan rumus fisika. Naruto agak mual awalnya, tapi jika dibaca dengan seksama ternyata penjabaran rumus yang ditulis Konan ternyata ia modifikasi menjadi rumus yang mudah dimengerti. Naruto jadi sedikit mengerti. Sampai pada halaman tiga empat—Konan memberi nomor pada lembar buku catatannya—Naruto terkejut. Itu soal yang ada dipapan.

Gaara dan Shino nampaknya mulai buntu, tapi mereka belum menyerah. Naruto membaca penjabaran rumus yang ditulis Konan setelah itu dia coba memakai rumus yang digunakan Konan dan menghitung sendiri. Setelah menemukan hasilnya, Naruto membalik halaman selanjutnya di buku catatan Konan dimana terdapat hasil jawaban soal itu. Naruto sengaja tidak membalik lembarannya dan melihat jawabannya ia ingin menguji kecanggihan otak Konan dan kinerja otaknya yang sudah didiktaktor oleh guru liar itu.

Naruto bersorak girang. Dia tersenyum puas, dengan volume suara yang lepas kontrol. "Yey ! Whoaaaa! Ternyata bisa!" sorak Naruto dengan bangga.

Dan aksinya sukses menjadi tontonan teman-teman sekelasnya. Bahkan Orochimaru-sensei menghampirinya.

"Kau mendapatkannya, Naruto?" tanya Guru Orochimaru memberi kode. Si Pirang ini merupakan murid yang dia masuki blacklist. Selain latar belakangnya yang ia tahu murid jalur belakang, reputasinya sebagai preman tukang terror, dan juga sering bolos ikut pelajarannya ia patut menaruh curiga. Walaupun selama sebulan ini dia sudah tidak pernah bolos lagi pelajarannya tapi tetap saja ia harus waspada. Bisa saja murid ini bersorak girang karena berhasil memainkan game di ponselnya saat jam pelajaran mengingat tadi dirinya lengah dengan bercerita nostalgia tentang Konan.

"Hm, aku rasa," jawab Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Kalau begitu, coba kerjakan." Orochimaru lalu menjulurkan spidol padanya.

Naruto tampak ragu, dia mentap spidol itu cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah takut salah, kita sama-sama belajar disini." Orochimaru-sensei berhasil menenangkan.

Dengan tegang diambilnya spidol itu dengan gugup. Bermodal kertas orat-oretnya Naruto maju ke depan. Tentu saja dengan iringan tepuk tangan dan sorak teman-temannya. Sebagai murid bermasalah aksinya kali ini cukup berani. Teman-temannya bahkan berpikir kalau tindakan Naruto ini adalah salah satu tindakan isengnya untuk mengerjai Orochimaru-sensei.

Naruto lalu membuka tutup spidol dan saat dia ingin menulis…

"Teeettt… Teettt…Teeet… Yah, bel. Kau selamat Naruto."

Kiba dengan lihai menirukan suara bel. Naruto menghentikan gerakannya. Teman-temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kelas jadi gaduh, Orochimaru dengan raut wajah kelas menyuruh anak didiknya untuk tenang dan jangan berkomentar. Naruto, mengucutkan bibirnya. Dia tidak suka diremehkan seperti ini. Akan dia buktikan kalau dia bisa!

"Silahkan lanjutkan, Naruto." Orochimaru-sensei.

Naruto lalu menggerak-gerakan tangannya menulis rumus-rumus fisika. Meskipun tangannya bergetar dan berhenti beberapa kali karena gugup. Akhirnya Naruto bisa menyelesaikan soal itu dengan memberi dua garis bawah di hasil akhirnya.

Dia lalu meletakan spidol itu di meja Orochimaru dan kembali duduk.

"Wah, hebat sekali kau, Baka! Ini pasti gara-gara Guru les yang kau ceritakan itu kan?" goda Kiba beberapa saat Naruto duduk dibangkunya.

"Diam kau!" balas Naruto sewot.

Orochimaru-sensei lalu mendekat ke papan tulis. Dia memperhatikan jawaban Naruto dengan wajah takjub, tapi karena dia membelakangi muridnya tentu saja ekspresinya saat itu tidak terlihat.

Setelah wajahnya kembali normal, dia berbalik. "Bagaimana, setuju dengan hasil yang dibuat Naruto?"

"Aku tidak percaya," gumam Shino dengan wajah takjub. Hasil akhir dipapan tulis sama dengan hasil akhir di kertas yang dia pegang.

"Hasilku sama dengan Naruto," lain Shino, Gaara malah menunjukan ekspresi yang biasa saja. Meskipun sama-sama pintar Gaara beda dengan Shino. Dia tidak gila nilai dan bersaing ketat mengejar ranking di kelas. Dia juga baik, kadang-kadang mau mengajari temannya yang tidak paham walaupun sifatnya agak dingin tapi dia baik dan idola tentunya.

Teman-teman dikelas bertepuk tangan dan bersorak untuk Naruto tentunya. Dua sobatnya Kiba dan Lee malah bersorak heboh, mereka mengusap-usap rambut Naruto kemudian mengangkatnya dengan heboh.

"Hey, Hentikan! Jangan heboh seperti itu! Kalian semua contoh Naruto, sekarang dia sudah berubah!" jerit Orochimaru-sensei sambil menggeprak meja.

.

o-o-o-o

.

Bel berbunyi lima belas menit kemudian. Teman-teman Naruto sudah mengemas buku-buku mereka dan keluar kelas dengan memberi salam tidak sopan pada Orochimaru-sensei.

"Sensei, aku pulang. Daa", "Sampai jumpa sensei", "Sensei lusa sakit ya". Macam inilah.

Naruto meminta izin pada Sakura untuk menunggunya sebentar di Kantin. Karena kebetulan ia punya urusan dengan Ino, Sakura mengiyakan tanpa banyak komentar.

Naruto lalu berdiri di depan meja Orochimaru-sensei. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Jujur dia bingung, tiba-tiba saja Orochimaru-sensei ingin bicara dengannya.

"Begini, aku tidak bertanya macam-macam kok, jadi kau rilex saja."

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Begini, terimakasih kau sudah tidak cengengesan dan bolos lagi. Aku bangga padamu, ohya, aku dengan kau mengambil les privat?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Bukanny bagaimana. Rumus yang kau kerjakan tadi sangat mirip dengan rumus muridku. Aku agak kaget melihatnya, karena rumus itu hanya dia saja yang tahu. Meskipun agak melenceng dengan materi tapi kalau dengan logika rumus ini cocok dan mudah. Apa gurumu yang mengajari rumus ini?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"Orangtuamu sangat kaya, mereka sudah berusaha banyak untukmu. Kau harus rajin les, jangan main-main."

Naruto lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong boleh aku tahu siapa gurumu? Profesor? Dosen? atau Pembina Olimpiade? Aku ingin berbincang-bincang dengannya soal formula rumus-rumus kalau bisa."

Naruto menggeleng.

Orochimaru-sensei cengo. "Lalu apa dia ahli fisika?"

"Sepertinya," gumam Naruto ragu.

"Pasti Guru SMA juga. Benar kan?"

Naruto menggeleng lagi. "Dia masih mahasiswa."

Orochimaru menaikan alisnya tanda tidak percaya.

"Sungguhan dia masih mahasiswa." Naruto berusaha menyakinkan kalau dia sedang tidak mempermainkan guru ini.

"Mahasiswa mana? Aku yakin dia pasti sangat pintar." Orochimaru masih kepo sepertinya.

"Dia mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo. Alumni SMA Konoha, Konan Akatsuna."

Orochimaru sensei kaget dan hanya bisa beroh-oh ria.

"Oooh pantas. Ternyata dia guru lesmu! Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan dia? Aku dengar dia sangat sibuk dan aku jarang menemuinya."

"Entahlah, Ino yang membawanya pada ibuku." Naruto mulai bosan.

"Bilang sensei titip salam padanya ya."

Naruto mengangguk. "Boleh aku pulang sensei?"

.

o-o-o-o

.

"Kamu ngomongin apa sih sama Orochimaru-sensei. Lama tauk." Protes Sakura saat Naruto mendatanginya sambil membawa dua buah eskrim conello. Bukannya berterimakasih Sakura malah ngomel, walaupun es krim itu jadi dia makan.

"Urusan tidak penting." Naruto lalu melilitkan tangannya dipinggang Sakura.

Sakura membalasnya. Mereka lalu ngobrol dan tertawa disepanjang Koridor. Saking asyiknya dengan dunia mereka. Naruto bahkan jalan sembarangan dan menubruk orang.

Orang itu tidak jatuh, tapi buku-buku yang dia bawa berhamburan semua di lantai. Merasa _gentle_, Naruto jongkok dan ikut memunguti buku-buku yang dibawa orang ini. Naruto lalu menengadah dan menjulurkan buku-buku ini pada orang itu.

Naruto terkejut, dia bahkan sampai terlompat kebelakang dan kembali menjatuhkan tumpukan buku-buku itu.

"Whoaaa!" jerit Naruto terkejut.

"Ekspresimu berlebihan seperti melihat hantu. Dan kau menjatuhkan semuanya baka." Gadis berambut biru dengan garis wajah datar itu kembali memungut buku-bukunya yang dijatuhkan Naruto lalu berdiri. Gadis itu memakai celana jeans belel, baju tanpa lengan berwarna cream dan sebuah syal berwarna biru gelap yang melilit dilehernya.

"Konan! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto masih dengan ekspresi takjubnya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Ini sekolahku dulu." Jawabnya santai.

Naruto lalu bangkit dan mulai mendekati Konan sampai suara Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Konan. Guru les yang kamu bilang sadis, diktaktor dan tukang ngatur itu?" hardik Sakura dengan segala penekanan sinis dalam kalimatnya. Dengan berkacang pinggang dia memperhatikan konan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Dia lalu mengamati sandal jepit warna coklat yang Konan kenakan yang menurut Sakura sangat kampungan.

"Ada apa dengan temanmu? Baru bertemu sudah marah-marah. Orang aneh." Konan lalu melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya walaupun nyatanya dia bicara dengan Naruto.

"Apa? Kau bilang aku aneh? Kau yang aneh, lihat dandananmu!" balas Sakura tidak mau kalah.

Konan, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datar. Ekspresinya memang selalu begini, walaupun kesal tapi wajahnya tetap saja datar.

"Sudahlah, Sakura." Naruto lalu menarik Sakura.

"Konan-senpai!" Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam menghampiri mereka. Dia menepuk bahu Konan lalu tersenyum ramah padanya. Tanpa menyadari ada dua makhluk lain di depannya.

Sesuatu yang **sangat jarang bahkan tidak pernah **pria itu tunjukan pada teman-teman di sekolahnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Sasuke memakai kacamata. Wajahnya yang sudah sangat tampan jadi terkesan berkelas dan pintar. Jantung Sakura berdebar tapi hancur bersamaan saat Sasuke merangkul dan tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke.

"Aku mencari-cari senpai, nanti jadi kan?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada hangat.

"Iya jadi," jawab Konan singkat.

"Apa orang-orang ini mengganggumu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap sinis dua makhluk pirang dan _pink_ ini.

"Sembarangan kau bicara, Teme," balas Naruto sewot tidak terima.

"Sudahlah Naruto, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi." Sakura lalu menarik lengan Naruto erat meminta dengan manja untuk segera pergi.

"Pergi saja, aku juga sakit mata melihat kalian disini," balas Sasuke sewot.

_Dia tetap dingin, jutek, dan sinis. Tapi kenapa Sasuke bisa tersenyum semanis itu pada gadis kampung ini!_ Jerit Sakura dalam hati. Jujur dia sangat tersakiti dengan ucapan Sasuke saat itu. Tapi diluar dia mencoba kuat.

"Memang aku dan Sakura akan pergi kok. Dah, _have fun!_"

Naruto lalu pergi sebelumnya ia sengaja melewati Konan, menyikut bahu mungil gadis itu dan membisikan kata "_have fun!_" dengan nada sinis.

Konan dan Sasuke hanya bisa menatap dua orang itu dengan pandangan orang aneh.

"Senpai, kita langsung saja kesana. Teman-teman sudah menunggu, Ayo!" Sasuke lalu menuntun Konan. Diperjalanan mereka banyak berbincang. Naruto sempat beberapa kali menoleh dan mereka malah terlihat semakin akrab. Naruto jadi penasaran ada hubungan apa Sasuke dengan Konan. Mungkinkah… Ah, tidak mungkin!

.

o-o-o-o

.

.

**.TBC.**

.

.

**.**

_**A/N :**_

_Cuma bisa nyengir aja deh hahaha… jangan tanya kenapa lama update plis _

_Sebenarnya sudah dari waktu ini aku bikin fict ini tapi buntu sampe 3 lembar aja. Tapi akhirnya bisa jadi. Kalau diluar rencana bisa aja fict ini agak diperpanjang ga jadi 3 chap -_- biasalah inspirasi datangnya belakangan mwehehehe…_

_Ohya, kalau ad yg punya ide buat fict ini PM ya, soalnya kadang aku buntu. Biar ada motivasi gitu. Yang review kmarin aku udah smpt bls apa blom ya? Aduh Lupa banget -_- kalo belum nanti aku bales deh. Makasi buat yg udah review chap lalu ^^ So much love buat kalian ..3_

_Ok, happy reading aja ya and keep review biar fanfic ini eksis. OK? hehehe_


End file.
